


我最后的那位室友

by big_ocean



Category: Persian Lessons (2020), Prawiek i inne czasy | Primeval and Other Times - Olga Tokarczuk
Genre: Gen, 原创角色视角, 死亡, 第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_ocean/pseuds/big_ocean
Summary: 我听见上尉念出一个词汇，我的室友说这是希望的意思，我说那是我的名字。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	我最后的那位室友

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Last Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/762141) by Neil Gaiman. 



> 叙述者布拉莫（Bramo）及其名字在“波斯语”中的含义直接取自《波斯语课》，他的背景故事灵感来源于《太古与其他的时间》中的小镇太古。正好同时在看这两部与二战相关的作品（而且其实我都还没看完，对不起），实在忍不住就动笔了。
> 
> 文章很大程度上借鉴了尼尔·盖曼的《我的最后那位女房东》（My Last Landlady）。
> 
> 随缘和lof也发了。

请你相信，我曾和许多人合住过，可我最后那位室友的确是最特别的。他和你们很像，又一点儿都不像。战争开始前，我住在波兰的普拉维克，直到他们告诉我德国鬼子要来啦，犹太人最好赶紧逃跑。于是我就跑了，从波兰正中间一路跑到这儿，跑了足足一年，然后就遇到了他。我本来想再往北去的，可世事难料。我是说，谁能想到未来会发生什么？我们连下一秒会发生的事情都搞不清楚，只能任凭身体替我们做出选择。平常那些日子里，圣人做善事，恶人做坏事，而我们这些普通人呢，就按照教义做些无聊的琐事。可是战争和死亡的阴影一旦降临到你头上，别管平时做派有多高尚，满脑子想的也只有如何活下去了。

我的这位室友就是这样的。他曾经想要跑到森林里，他说，可那森林能迷惑所有人。森林做好了一切准备将你带走：往高处去，你一个不留神就会灰飞烟灭，往低处跑，你会迷失在雾里悄无声息地死去。他和我们一样是被大卡车拉进来的——但那只是个错误，他说。可那冰冷的雾气分明把他和我一样困在了这里，在这森林深处。

我和室友还有许许多多其他人一起住的房间非常简陋，可以说是我在漫漫旅途中住过的最差的。我这么说可是有分量的：我住在我老家那镇子的东边，给河畔的磨坊做工，平时就睡在老板家的猪圈旁边的木屋子里。那房子里住的全是做工的人，平时一碰就嘎吱嘎吱地响，幸好战争送走了一半工人，全都应征入伍啦。就连我们老板也被拉去打仗了，我们磨坊顿时空下来不少。要不是我必须要逃离波兰，我也不会到这个全都是人的地方来。全都是人，我的最后那位室友也这么说。他比我运气好，被他们找去做些文职工作，反正干的不是我们的脏活累活。他似乎也心存感激——我是说，谁不会呢？——我时常听见他在清早和深夜，悄悄在床上祈祷。我听不懂他嘀咕的一个字，因为“那是波斯语”，他们告诉我。他会波斯语，他们说，所以军官才那么关心他。“我会波斯语，”我的室友也说，“我是波斯人。”所以我在他身上看不见黄色的星。

“都是人，”他会说。这是他的呢喃中，我为数不多能听懂的德语。很快，管理我们的军官就会过来敲击床沿，叫他安静些。我的室友会带面包给我们，所以我从不多问。他很友善，会询问所有人的名字，和所有人交谈。在采石场工作一天后，这些能让你回想起平凡往昔的小事就成了能救命的甘露，让我偶尔也产生一种我还在好好活着的错觉。可我们只会看见我们想看见的，记住我们想记住的：我记得我洒落在土地上的每一滴汗水，记得我床头每一缕掉落的头发，记得每晚令我腹中绞痛的饥饿，以前在普拉维克的生活却渐渐离我远去了，我甚至连我曾经的老板一家的名字都记不得。我那最后的室友呢？他和我可不一样，和你们也不一样。他会盯着外面的森林看，盯着来来往往的士兵和军官看，把他们都盯毛了。那时候他脑子里记得的，恐怕也只有他的波斯语。至于这波斯人在看什么、在想什么，我不知道，也不稀罕。

我在这地方住了八个月时，他们叫我过去了。我是靠我刻在木头床架子上的标记计算时间的，每天划拉一个小点，每个月刻一条横杠。这习惯是我到了这儿才养成的。他们问我何苦，我会说我想记住日子。他们问我为什么，我便发现自己的眼睛也不由自主地飘向窗外的森林，和我那室友一样。我似乎理解了他在看什么：也许是生命，也许是自由，也许是一丁点儿正常生活的影子。你也想活命，我也想活命，在我们这儿，谁不想活下去呢。

可我已经加入你们了，也就没必要说这些有的没的了。我们一同站在这儿，聚集在这森林里。我还记得我床上最后留下的八条杠七个点的样子，在我侧躺在床上时，正好就在我眼前。那天他们告诉我，我不用去采石场了。我从床上起来，小心翼翼地下床以免踩到我下面的人。我最后看了一眼我的八条杠和七个点，不会再有第八个点了。那天正午，灿阳高照，他们让我卸下全身装束，走进我的新房间。他们的语气愉快又活泼，他们的枪支闪亮又威严。“科赫真爱上波斯语啦，”我听见他们说，“还有那个小波斯人哩。”我的室友没有和我们在一起。我和其他人一同走进我们的新房间，我听着他们的哭泣和叫喊，心里却想着我的第八个点，想着雾气弥漫的森林，想着波兰、普拉维克和磨坊。我想起我老板的名字叫米哈乌，他太太叫格诺韦法，她新生下的女儿名叫米霞。

我的最后那位室友没和我们一起，他那时正在教授上尉波斯语课。布拉莫，我听见那军官念出这个词汇。布拉莫，我的室友说这是希望的意思，我说那是我的名字。他听不见我说话，就像他听不见你们一样。因为我已经加入了你们，你们欢迎了我，接纳了我，我们便一同站在这里，在这人头攒动的森林里看着，等着。那波斯人每天看着森林，每天都在说“都是人”。这里的确有人，你们都在这里，我也在这里。假若有人找到我，我想我早就已经变成任何人：在万人坑中，不上不下，被蛆虫食尽的血肉和被泥土掩盖的骨架，仅此而已。世上再没有布拉莫，只有我最后的犹太室友和他的希望。

在这弥漫着浓浓雾气的森林里，在我昔日的牢笼外，你们如此热情地接待了我。我们看着吉勒斯在恐惧中苟活，看着科赫和他的士兵迎接一批批囚徒。我们看着我最后的那位室友每天用他的犹太同胞的名字编造出新的波斯语词汇，看着那些“天空”与“土地”、“祖辈”与“青春”、“悲伤”与“痛苦”加入他们，接着又加入我们。现在我们静立不动，翘首以盼。

我们翘首以盼。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，感谢电影和小说的创作者们带来了如此美好的故事，愿世间不再有战争。
> 
> （嗯……我一开始其实是奔着cp去看的《波斯语课》，没想到写了这么个玩意儿出来，真是我写过最奇怪的东西……说到底还是因为我实在不会写cp文……）


End file.
